Heartfilia spells
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy learns a lot of powerful magic
Well that take care of tartaros. Lucy said

Yeah. Natsu said

2 days later.

I am disbanding the guild. Makarov said

What. Lucy said

Ok. Everyone else said

1 week later.

Oh hey Lucy why are you still in magnolia. Mavis said

I am just walking around the ruins I heard in 2 weeks they will start to rebuild. Lucy said

How can you still see me the guild disbanded? Mavis said

I still have the guild mark. Lucy said

Lucy Heartfilia. Zeref said

Who are you? Lucy said

You look exactly like your mom and ancestor from 400 years ago. Zeref said

Ancestor from 400 years ago. Lucy said

Oh my name is Zeref. Zeref said

What do you know about my ancestor? Lucy said

We were friends same for your mom. Zeref said

What. Mavis said

Oh you don`t know because your mom never told you why. Zeref said

What do you know? Lucy said

Anna had a plan to kill Acnologia to send 5 dragon slayers to the future. Zeref said

So. Lucy said

400 years later on July 7 x777 your mom opened the eclipse gate with 11 keys. Zeref said

What you need all 12 keys. Lucy said

I know but she used her life force to substitute the last key. Zeref said

Used her life force. Mavis said

I see you can channel your magic any were Lucy. Zeref said

Yeah so a lot of people can. Lucy said

Not just that you summoned 3 zodiac spirts at the same time then the king Lucy. Zeref said

How did you know that I did that? Lucy said

No one has ever summoned 3 and the king before I thought it wasn't possible Lucy. Zeref said

So. Lucy said

Don`t you know that summoning 3 spirts is a forbidden technique. Zeref said

Why would summoning 3 spirts be a forbidden technique? Lucy said

Because everyone else who tried it died. Zeref said

What. Mavis said

What is it Mavis? Lucy said

Mavis that is a name I haven't heard in a long time. Zeref said

You know Mavis. Lucy said

It is a long story. Zeref said

Ok. Lucy said

Your ancestor Anna never did tell me her secret magic that she said is too unstable. Zeref said

Secret magic what are you talking about. Lucy said

She said if she start one spell there is only one spell to stop it she showed me the spell to stop it which the spell is a temporally black hole. Zeref said

A spell that can create a black hole. Lucy said

What is the other spell? Mavis said

Yeah what is the other spell? Lucy said

She said the longer you cast it the more powerful it is she said if you cast it long enough it could probably blow up a plant. Zeref said

It`s that powerful. Lucy said

What type of spell is it? Mavis said

I don`t know. Lucy said

She said she made it so the spell can only be used by her decedents. Zeref said

So only I can use it. Lucy said

Yeah only you can learn it. Zeref said

That is a type of spell that would get every dark guild after me. Lucy said

Yeah it is oh look at the time I have to go bye. Zeref said

Maybe there`s something about the spell at my old home. Lucy said

Maybe. Mavis said

I going home. Lucy said

Ok why. Mavis said

I am checking my mom`s favorite room in the basement. Lucy said

You are looking for that spell. Mavis said

Oh yeah one more thing to let you know the spell was code name 1040 and the black hole spell code name 1039. Zeref said

Why did I just hear zeref all the sudden. Lucy said

A few hours later at the mansion.

This is the basement. Mavis said

Yeah this is my mom`s study. Lucy said

So which book is it? Mavis said

I gauss I will have to look through it. Lucy said

Ok. Mavis said

Ok spell 1001,1002,1003,1004,1005,1006,1007,1008,1009,1010. Lucy said

A few minutes later.

1036,1037, and 1038 no 1039 and 1040 but they are all super powerful spells and magic. Lucy said

What behind this door Lucy? Mavis said

Let me read what it says you must master the first 38 spells to get access to spell 1039 the black hole spell. Lucy said

Well that is going to take a while. Mavis said

Time to learn all 38 spell`s then my take a few weeks though. Lucy said

Ok I will be back in a few week`s then. Mavis said

How will you know when I learn all 38 spell`s Mavis? Lucy said

I will sense it. Mavis said

2 weeks later in the woods

Hey sixth master. Mavis said

First what are you doing here? Makarov said

Waiting for Lucy to master those 38 spells. Mavis said

Why? Makarov said

Then she can learn the 39th spell also known as the black hole spell once she masters the 39th spell she will be able to learn and master the secret 40th Heartfilia spell. Mavis said

Heartfilia spells what are those? Makarov said

There all super powerful spell that cast super-fast 39th spell is the only spell that can stop the 40th spell in existence. Mavis said

What kind of spell can only be stopped by a black hole? Makarov said

I don`t know Zeref doesn`t even know and he was best friends with Lucy`s ancestor's and mom. Mavis said

Whit what Lucy ancestor`s and mom knew Zeref. Makarov said

Yeah. Mavis said

Why didn`t Lucy tell us? Makarov said

She just found out 2 weeks ago

A few weeks later

Finley I have mastered the 38 spells. Lucy said

Hey Lucy. Mavis said

It took me 2 days to master each spell. Lucy said

Let`s see how many days that is 76 days it will be 78 days once I master 39th spell and 80 days once I master the 40th spell. Lucy said

Let`s see if the door opens Lucy. Mavis said

Hey the door opened. Lucy said

A book the 39th spell black hole. Mavis said

Huh another door I will read what it says the 40th spell name classified must master all 39 spells and be a Heartfilia. Lucy said

Time to learn the 39th spell Lucy. Mavis said

I know see you in two days. Lucy said

The next day.

He sixth master. Mavis said

Did Lucy learn the first 38 spells? Makarov said

Yeah she just started to learn the 39th spell today but the 40th spells name on it door said classified and you have to master the first 39 spells and be a Heartfilia. Mavis said

So you have you have to be a heartfilia to learn the 40th spell. Makarov said

I forgot to tell only Heartfilias can learn the 40 spells. Mavis said

Only they can. Makarov said

Yeah. Mavis said

The next day.

Finley mastered the 39th spell black hole. Lucy said

Hey Lucy what is the 1st spell and 38th spell. Mavis said

Well the 1st spell is infinite magic which gives you infinite magic power forever so you never run out and the 38th spell is self-regeneration and healing like regenerate a hole limb I seconds or heal you a cut or broken bone and yes if I get stabbed in the heart up the neck and in the fore head it will heal. Lucy said

Wow time to open up the door to the 40th spell. Mavis said

Yeah the time has come. Lucy said

Let`s go in the door just opened because you touched it. Mavis said

There it is the 40th book let`s see the name the name to the 40th book is anti-matter. Lucy said

Anti-matter. Mavis said

Let`s read when matter and anti-matter mix it causes an expulsion the bigger the anti-matter the bigger the expulsion this spell lets you create anti-matter as big as you want but it take time to make it super big but it take seconds to get big enough to blow up a mountain top but don`t let it get to big. Lucy said

Ok I will be back wean you master it. Mavis said

The next day.

Hey first finely learned what the 40th spell is? Makarov said

Yeah it is a spell that creates anti-matter. Mavis said

Did you say anti-matter? Makarov said

Yeah I did sixth master. Mavis said

Wow Lucy will be unstoppable once she masters that spell. Makarov said

She already is unstoppable when she mastered the first 38 spells. Mavis said

What. Makarov said

Well one of the spells is infinite magic and another self-regeneration and healing and yes before you ask she can be stabbed any were and be okay. Mavis said

Are you serious first? Makarov said

Yes I am. Mavis said

I will be going to the Alvarez Empire. Makarov said

Ok sixth master. Mavis said

The next day.

Ok finely mastered the 40th spell. Lucy said

About time Lucy now what are you going to do. Mavis said

Lucy why have you not summoned us in the last 80 days. Loke said

I have been mastering the Heartfilia magic. Lucy said

Ok did you master all 40 Lucy? Loke said

Yeah she has. Mavis said

Ok bye. Loke said

Now I need to get a job. Lucy said

The last day of the x792 grand magic games.

Natsu came out of know were and beet everyone let pit him ageist Lucy for one last fight today. The announcer said

Ok am in. Lucy said

Let`s have a fun fight Lucy. Natsu said

You got this Natsu. Happy said

Fire dragon roar. Natsu said

15th spell water blast. Lucy said

My fire. Natsu said

Fire dragon iron fist. Natsu said

16th spell ice laser. Lucy said

Ah. Natsu said

Fire dragon blaze kick. Natsu said

14th spell lave inferno. Lucy said

Hot hot. Natsu said

Fire dragon claw. Natsu said

Ok let finish this 21st spell star blast. Lucy said

Ahhhhhh. Natsu said

I still got some fight left. Natsu said

Ok. Lucy said

Fire dragon king mode. Natsu said

This is new but not enough. Lucy said

Fire dragon claw. Natsu said

Ahh my arm. Lucy said

Ah oh. Happy said

Lucy are you ok. Natsu said

But your arm got cut off. Happy said

Yeah I am ok. Lucy said

Her arm just grew back. Happy said

I know. Natsu said

Let`s finish this. Lucy said

Ok fire dragon iron fist. Natsu said

22nd spell space fury. Lucy said

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Natsu said

I am down for the count. Natsu said

Ok. Lucy said

Lucy how did you get so strong. Happy said

Yeah. Natsu said

Just be lucky I didn`t use the 40th spell on you. Lucy said

40th spell how powerful is it. Natsu said

It`s mpf level is 100,000,000 so it`s more powerful than Acnologia`s roar and the 39th spells mpf level is 50,000,000. Lucy said

You are that powerful. Natsu said

Yeah. Lucy said before Natsu and happy fainted.

A few days later how long Lucy. Natsu said

We are here Natsu keep an eye out for Wendy. Lucy said

Found her. Natsu said

Hey Wendy come on we are rebuilding fairy tail come on. Lucy said

You will have to fight me first. Lyon said

Ok. Lucy said

Ice make dragon. Lyon said

31st spell asteroid punch. Lucy said

Ahhhhhh ok you can have her. Lyon said

Hey cute girls how about you come and play. Vulcans said

How about no 32nd spell star slash. Lucy said

You just cut them in half. Jura said

So. Lucy said

Ok. Jura said

Next stop saber tooth to ask them were Gray and Juvia is. Lucy said

A few days later.

Come on we still have an hour left. Lucy said

Wait why don`t we fly there. Natsu said

Because we only hav two exceeds. Wendy said

Yeah. Carly said

I can fly 2nd spell flight now we can get there faster. Lucy said

Yeah. Natsu said

A few minutes later.

Hey we have visitors Sting. Rough said

We do who is it? Sting said

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy. Rough said

Ready for are rematch Natsu. Sting said

You can fight me if you both and Minerva can beat Lucy which will be super hard. Natsu said

She learned a lot of new magic that we never heard of. Happy said

I will watch and then learn her magic for my memory make. Rufus said

My magic is immune to memory make. Lucy said

What. Rufus said

I will watch anyway. Rufus said

Holy dragon roar. Sting said

Shadow dragon roar. Rough said

I will use my space magic. Minerva said

Ok 34th spell purgatory cannon. Lucy said

Ahhhh. The other 3 said

She one hit them. Rufus said

Ok do you guys know where Gray and Juvia are they are in the closest town. Sting said

A few hours later.

Hey Juvia where's Gray? Lucy said

At avatars hq. juvia said

Ok Wendy help Juvia and Natsu come with me. Lucy said

1 hour later

Hey Gray. Lucy said

Ice demons 0 bow. Gray said

28th spell teleport. Lucy said

22nd spell space fury. Lucy said

Well that take care of Gray for now and why do I fell sick all the sudden. Natsu said

Are you serious Natsu? Lucy said

Well that takes care of her. Erza said

Oh hey Erza. Lucy said

A few minutes later.

Well that take care of everyone Gray said

Erza fight Lucy. Natsu said

Why. Erza said

She super powerful. Happy said

Fine I will. Erza said

Reequip heaven's wheal. Erza said

You missed. Lucy said

34th spell purgatory cannon. Lucy said

Ahhhhhhhh. Erza said

She took down Erza with one hit. Gray said

Yeah she can even take down Gildarts. Natsu said

No way. Gray said

Her 39th spell mpf level is 50,000,000 and 40th spell mpf level is 100,000,000. Natsu said

What. Erza said

How is that possible? Gray said

We should get going to magnolia. Lucy said

A few days later.

Hey everyone were back. Lucy said

Lucy. Mavis said

Mavis. Lucy said


End file.
